


far from perfect, but we made it our own

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Kid Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "I have to go. I can't stand by anymore.""Please, Poe. Don't leave. We need you.""You did fine without me before.""Back then I wasn't-"Back then she wasn't in love, she wasn't dependent on him.Back then she wasn't pregnant with his child either.
Relationships: Minor Poe Dameron/Finn - Relationship, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	far from perfect, but we made it our own

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my refusal to believe that the one and only Poe Dameron, son of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron, was a spice runner when I rewatched tros this idea popped into my head. ;)  
> I hope you enjoy and please comment if you have the time, it means a lot.

_"I have to go. I can't stand by anymore."_

_"Please, Poe. Don't leave. We need you."_

_"You did fine without me before."_

_"Back then I wasn't-"_

_He kissed her, cutting her off. Before she could say another word he was gone. Her eyes began to well with angry tears._

_Back then she wasn't in love, she wasn't dependent on him._

_Back then she wasn't pregnant with his child either._

  
  


\------

  
  


When she heard he was back on Kijimi she couldn't help the disgust she felt toward him. Putting the blaster to his head, about to pull the trigger, it almost felt good.

He had the audacity to act innocent too, and his naïve friends believed him. She assumed they didn't know his back story, so much to his dismay, she told them.

They obviously had no idea because a look close to betrayal crossed their eyes. He shot her an angry look and she returned it from within her mask. Good. Maybe they would understand how she felt all those years ago.

\------

_She was the most beautiful child Zorii had ever seen, not that Zorii had much experience with children. Her green eyes, wide and curious, were the same as her own. Her dark hair and tan skin reflected that of her father's. It hurt, knowing he would never meet her, but maybe it was for the best. Now she slept soundly in her Zorii's arms, blissfully unaware of her mother's melancholy._

\------

She didn't expect him to follow her. But here he was. He looked tired, older. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes so she looked at the raids taking place.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasing either, years of pain and guilt swirled in the air.

"How long's it been like this?" He asked at last, listening to the shouts and blaster fire from the streets below.

Since you left. She said to herself, at his questioning glance she forced herself to answer.

"The First Order took most of the kids a long time ago." She explained, her voice detached. Was it six years ago, or five? A lump in her throat formed as she realized she didn't know the day her own child was taken from her.

"I saved up enough to get out." She said at last. Technically she had enough saved up since before that awful day. She just chose to stay, just in case she came back. "I'm going to the colonies."

His brow furrowed. "How? All those hyper-lanes are blocked."

She pulled the small disc-shaped object from her pocket.

"That's a First Order captain medallion." He said in disbelief. She smirked as he reached to touch it."I've never seen a real one."

"Free passage through any blockade, landing privileges, any vessel." She told him in an informative tone. He stared at her as she tucked it away. Without thinking she opened her mask, she wanted to see him clearly, she wanted to remember the good times they had, not the Poe who left her daughter fatherless.

His face softened as he looked at her. She looked older, her eyes were shining with unshed tears that would probably never fall.

\------

_Cries of terror and fear arose from the city. Zorii pressed the four-year-old against her chest, they had to get out before they took her._

_"Shh. Shh. Listen, you have to be quiet." Zorii said firmly, the small girl nodded._

_"Yes mama." She whispered. Zorii pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

_She grabbed her hand and led her through the city, hiding in the shadows when a group of soldiers would pass them._

_Finally, she could see the ship. She checked for the medallion in her pocket, it was there. The money was in her pocket, at last they would be free._

_"Stop right there!"_

_She scooped up her daughter and ran, praying to every god there was that they could just escape to their ship._

_Her prayers went unanswered as she hit the group, a blaster wound in her leg._

_"No! Give her back! She's mine." Zorii wrestled with the masked soldier. Tears stung her eyes._

_"Mama! No don't let him take me! Mama!"_

_The world went black as a hit from the back of a blaster knocked her into unconsciousness._

\------

"Wanna come with me?" She asked, her voice pleading. He opened his mouth then closed it. His head slumped.

"I can't walk out of this war, not until it's over."

She knew he would say that. He had always been righteous.

"I never told you why I didn't want you to leave." She swallowed hard against the knot in her throat. He looked up at her, his dark eyes curious.

"I was pregnant-"

"What?!"

She shushed him. "Do you want the whole city to hear you?" She growled, his eyes were wide.

"Sorry, sorry... But what?" He shout-whispered. His face looked angry and confused all at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me? Was it mine?"

"Of course it was yours. I'm not a whore." She snapped. He glared at her.

"I didn't..." He trailed off. "You terminated the pregnancy?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't see a child running around here." He griped. She let out a strangled laugh that was dripping in bitterness.

"Yeah, because you weren't here. The First Order took her."

"That is not my fault. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wasn't about to relive the most traumatic event of my life to appease a deadbeat father." She hissed. He looked affronted.

"I am not a deadbeat father." He pointed at her accusingly.

"Well, you never met Aalia, did you?" Her voice rang out. Poe huffed.

"No. You never told me."

"You left!"

Poe ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to fight the First Order." He got up.

She gave him the medallion. It was a spur of the moment choice. For Aalia and for every person that had a child taken.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, she shook her head. Those days were long past them.

\------

_"Mama!"_

_Zorii looked up from the droid she was meddling with. "Yeah?"_

_"Look, look!" Aalia shoved her grubby hands into her mother's face._

_Zorii smiled at the toddler. "That's a nice rock." She said, Aalia nodded solemnly._

_"For you." She said, a serious look on her face that reminded Zorii of Poe._

_"Thank you." Zorii smiled and kissed her head. Aalia giggled and continued to play._

\------

She couldn't leave the Resistance to die. They were so close to winning, when she agreed to help them it wasn't for Poe or anyone else, it was for Aalia. If they could win and bring the First Order down, maybe, just maybe, she could find her daughter.

She didn't know what she would do if she found her. Poe would want to meet her and Zorii wasn't interested in a relationship with Poe, besides she was pretty sure he was in love with Finn.

So she and the others showed up just in time.

And they won.

\------

_"One, two, three, five-"_

_"Four, five." Zorii corrected, Aalia made a face._

_"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Aalia cheered as she finished. Zorii smiled._

_"Good job."_

\------

She didn't say anything to him after they got back. It was too busy and he had other friends. She overheard snippets of Lando and Jannah's conversation.

"Find stormtroopers families... not going to be easy... we'll need help."

"I'll help." She blurted before she could stop herself.

They looked at her.

"Why do you want to help?" Jannah asked.

"They took my daughter, I want to find her. But if I can help other parents find their kids, it's better than nothing." She shrugged. Lando and Jannah glanced at each other and nodded.

\------

It was months until they located the group of children taken from Kijimi. Zorii held her breath as Lando led the large group of children onto the ship.

Silence overtook the ship as the wide-eyed children looked around. Zorii met eyes with a girl with dark curly hair. She froze, unwilling to get her hopes up as one, two, three seconds went by.

"Mama?"

Zorii let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Aalia." She let out a gasp as Aalia ran towards her and hugged her.

"I thought I would never find you. They tried to make me forget." Aalia was crying into Zorii's shoulder, Zorii shakily stroked her child's hair.

"Shh. I'm here now." Zorii felt tears prick her own eyes, she pinched herself to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

\------

Poe and Finn came to check up on their work a few days later. Zorii didn't know what to say as Poe looked in astonishment at Aalia.

"H-hi." She waved, looking up from the datapad she was drawing on.

"Hey." He waved. "I'm Poe."

"I'm Aalia." She shook his hand.

Zorii smiled at him. "Aalia, this is your dad."

Aalia looked at her and then back at him.

"Hi." She said again, unsure of what to make of all this.

A look of hurt filled his eyes but he quickly covered it up with a classic Poe Dameron smile. "Do you like drawing?" He asked, she nodded.

"I'm not good at it." She said quietly, Poe frowned and took a seat beside her.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Let's see, is that a fathier?" He asked, she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Can I draw? Your drawing skills can't be worse than mine." He said, she handed him the stylus she was using. He grinned and took it. In a few minutes he had a terrible drawing of BB-8. Finn and Zorii sniggered. Aalia looked at them and smiled.

"Is that your droid?" She asked curiously, he nodded.

"Yeah. His name's BB-8."

"We had a BB unit in my company, well, our captain had one. It's name was BB-16, except Captain Talfan only called it droid." She shrugged, taking the stylus back from Poe.

\------

**_One Year Later_ **

"Dad! Finn!"

Poe grinned as Aalia jumped into his arms, he spun her around. After a long mission it was always a relief to see his friends and his daughter.

"Hey, space trash."

He looked up at Zorii who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Zorii." He greeted her.

"Dad, look what Rey got me!" She waved a toy X-Wing in his face. He laughed.

"I had one of those when I was little." He told her. She beamed.

"Let me see." Finn said, Aalia turned to Finn and proudly showed off her new toy.

Zorii smiled as she watched them. Eleven or even six years ago this view would've seemed impossible. But as she stood here, watching them, it all fell into place.


End file.
